Do You Love Me?
by Yamamoto Rie
Summary: [Chapter 4] "Baik sensei". Naruto melemparkan senyuman sumringah hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Senyuman yang benar-benar menawan dan manis. 'benar-benar nggak salah' batin Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit seringainya yang tak sadari oleh Naruto. [Sasuke x Naruto] Warning : Boyxboy, typo everywhere, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Do you love me?

Cast:  
>Sasuke 26 tahun<br>Naruto 16 tahun  
>Kushina 37 tahun<br>Kyuubi 20 tahun

Other cast :  
>Gaara 17 tahun<br>Neeji 17 tahun  
>Sai 24 tahun<br>Suigetsu 25 tahun  
>and many more<p>

Center Pairing is SasuxNaru

Disclamier : MK's SasuNaru

Warning : typo, bad writing, boy x boy, alur gampang ketebak

Summary : Apa jadinya Naruto harus berpisah dari keluarganya bahkan dunia luar dengan cara yang tak pernah dipikirkan olehnya. Siapa orang yang berani dirinya hingga hanya bisa menatap ruangan mewah setiap waktu? [Sasuke x Naruto]

Sekujur tubuhnya kini penuh memar dan rasa sakit setiap dirinya ingin bergerak. Bahkan untuk mencoba berdiri kini dirnya tak sanggup. Matanya sendu menatap setiap sudut ruangan itu. Bukan ruangan. Ruangan yang kini ia huni bukan hanya ruangan, tapi sudah berubah menjadi ruangan melainkan sebuah rumah. Oh tidak, ini bukan rumah, melainkan penjara. Ya, penjara yang telah berhasil mengukungnya selama 4 bulan lamanya. Utasan tali terlihat di tepi ranjang yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Laki-laki manis dengan tanda lahir 3 garis di pipinya seperti kucing itu menangis sesegukan sambal memeluk bantal.

"_Ka-san_, Naru mau pulang?" masih sesegukan sesekali.

"Kyu-_nii_, Naru mau pulang?" airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Naru nggak mau disini terus? Kenapa _ka-san_ dan kyu-_nii_ tidak mencari Naru?" ia meremas ujung bantal dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ia ingat masa-masa sebelum dirinya dibawa ke penjarayang sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan neraka menurut laki-laki blonde bernama Naruto tersebut. Naruto hidup dengan Ibu dan kakaknya. Ayahnya telah meninggal ketika Naruto berusia 8 minggu. Ibunya sangat perhatian dengan Naruto dan kakaknya meski terkadang Ibunya selalu membela Naruto dalam pertengkarang Naru dan Kyuubi.

**Naru's Memory on**

"Naru~ ayo cepetan bangun" wanita paru baya itu berdecak kesal melihat putranya masih memilih tidur.

"Sebentar lagi _Ka-san_"

"Nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah" _Ka-san_ Naru, Kushina dengan keras menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Naru masih ngantuk Ka-san"

Ya, mulutnya terus menjawab, namun tubuh dan matanya tetap speerti orang tertidur dan lelap. Kushina memutar otaknya untuk merayu putra bungsunya itu.

"ya, baiklah. Tidurlah, tapi jangan harap _Ka-san_ akan masakin kamu ramen lagi" Kushina hendak beranjak keluar.

"Tidakk~ baiklah _Ka-san_. Naru bangun" Naruto langsung melompat dari Kasur dan menyambar handuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepat. Nanti kamu terlambat sekolah dan ramenmu sudah tidak enak lagi" goda kushina meninggalkan kaar Naruto yang bernuansa orange.

"baik _Ka-san_" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Terdengar guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mendengar tidak akan mendapatkan jatah ramen lagi sepertinya Naruto langsung merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu. Ayolah, Naruto memang dikenal dengan maniak ramen. Menu Utama dan menu favorit dalam list makanan sepanjang hidupnya adalah ramen. Ramen ichiraku dan ramen buatan Ka-sannya adalah yang terbaik menurutnya

Di ruang makan terlihat Kushina sibuk membuatkan sarapan dan 2 gelas susu hangat. Mengalihkan pandangan sedkit, terlihat laki-laki sedang menikmati Apel merah dan juga beberapa lembar roti panggang dengan olesan selai apel (?).

"_Ka-san_" sahutnya sambal menggigit sisa-sisa apelditangannya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Kushina tetap focus mengaduk susu di gelas.

"Nanti aku ada kelas tambahan di kampus, jadi aku pulang terlambat" sambungnya.

"Oh ya sudah, jangan terlalu larut hingga malam-malam Kyuu" Kushina meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Tenang saja _Ka-san_. Aku kan bisa jaga diri"

"Perlu Ka-san buatkan bekal?" tawar Kushina.

"tak usah _Ka-san_. Aku bisa makan diluar saja. Aku mungkin makan berasama teman-temanku" jawab Kyuubi.

"Baiklah" Kushina mengalihkan pandangan menatap putra bungsunya yang telah rapi berseragam.

"Ramenkuuu~" teriakannya benar-benar seperti bocah 6 tahun.

"_Ohayou, Ka-san_. _Ohayou_, Kyu-_nii_" Naruto langsung menarik kursi dan "_Itadakimasu_~"

"Kau ini, selalu saja dibangunkan harus dengan ramen. Kapan kau bisa bangun dengan mandiri?" cela Kyuubi meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi Kyu-_nii_" Naruto masih asik pula melahap ramen kesukaannya.

"lelah? Memangnya menghabiskan tenagamu buat bangun pagi? Dasar bodoh" celetuk kyuubi.

"_Ka-saan_~ kyu-_nii_ ngatain Naru bodoh" . Oh tidak itu adalah puppy eyes milik Naru.

"Kyu~ jangan mengatakan kata yg kasar pada Naru" tegur Kushina.

"Aishh~ _Ka-san_ selalu saja membela Naru. Dasar kau bocah manja" dengus kyuubi kesal mengigit selembar roti panggang.

"Biarin" Naruto menjulurkan lidah meledek kyuubi pertanda menang.

"Cepatlah~ Jika kau makannya lama, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu. Silahkan pergi sekolah jalan kaki"

"iya sebentar kyu-nii"

"hhemmm"

Kushina sudah terbiasa dengan suasana pagi seperti ini. Membangunkan Naruto yang susah sekali untuk bangun tidur jika tidak dirayu menggunakan ramen kesukaannya. Pertengkarang Kyuubi dan Naruto yang akan berujung pembelaan kushina kepada Naruto. Meski kyuubi terlihat jutek dan kasar kepada Naruto, kushina tau kalao kyuubi sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Ka-san, Naru sama kyu-nii pergi dulu. _Ittemarimasu_~"

"_Itterasai_" kushina melambaikan tangan seraya motor gede yang dikendarai Kyuubi menghilang dari pandangan kushina.

**Naru's Memory off**

"Naru pengen pulang~ Naru nggak mau disini~ Naru nggak suka disini" suaranya parau.

Kondisinya seperti budak yang habis di siksa. Oh, mungkinkah ? diirnya memang terlihat penuh memar yang enghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Tentu saja terlihat dengan jelas memar-memar itu, dirinya saat ini naked.

"Naruu mau…"

"Suka ataupun tidak kau harus sekarang ini adalah rumahmu"

Terdengar suara baritone dari pintu ruangan itu. Berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah menatap intens diri Naruto.

"tapi ini bukan rumah, ini penjara. Ini neraka" suara Naruto terlihat meninggi.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, laki-laki tersebut menutupkasar daun pintu tersbut dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

'oh tidak, aku telah membuat kesalahan' batin Naruto ketakutan.

"Kau berani berbicara dengan nada tinggi padaku?" matanya menatap penuh amarah.

Naruto bahkan tidak berani menatap langsung matanya. Dia tau apa yang akan terjaid pada dirinya setelah ini.

"Ya, kau tau kana pa yang terjadi setelah ini?"

Laki-laki tersebut melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk leher Naruto dan

Chu~

Tidak, itu bukan ciuman tapi sebuah lumatan. Lebih tepatnya lumatan kasar. Bunyi kecipan terdengar hingga saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Kini laki-laki tersebut menindaih tubuh Naruto.

"Aku baru saja mulai bekerja. Dan aku yakin, tenagamu pasti sudah kembali kan?"

Laki-laki tersbut membuka kemeja dan celannya. Kini penampilannya hanya menggunakan sebuah bokser.

"…"

To be continue

Maapkan saya, ini tuh alurnya muncul di mimpi saya xD . Aku rada nggak jago banget bikin lemon. Nah, buat yang udah lama hidup di Ffn (?) silahkan riview ya. Saya baru di Ffn, dan ini fic pertama saya. Bersediakan buat riview. Biar saya semangat ngelanjutinnya xD. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : Give Me a Freedom

Do You Love Me?

Cast :  
>Sasuke 26 tahun<br>Naruto 16 tahun

Other Cast :  
>Gaara 17 tahun<br>Neji 17 tahun  
>Kushina 34tahun<br>Kyuubi 20 tahun  
>Itachi 28 tahun<br>and many more.

Center Pairing : SasukexNaruto

Disclamier : MK's SasuNaru

Warning : typo, bad writing, bad language, boy x boy, alur gampang ketebak.

Summary : siapa yang tahan hidup dalam ruangan yang hanya bisa melihat hutan, langit dan matahari jika menatap dunia luar. Naruto yang terus menjadi boneka mainan seks oleh seorang laki-laki benar-benar merasa rindu dengan kehidupan ia sebelumnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Naruto? Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki tersebut? [Sasuke x Naruto]

Chapter 2 : "Give Me a Freedom"

Badannya bergetar hebat menatap takut lelaki yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya membungkam. Oh tentu saja. Kini ia akan kembali merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian bokongnya. Bukan yang pertama kali, tapi ia tahu kalau lelaki yang tengah menindihnya ini tidak akan segan-segan bermain kasar. Terlebih lagi jika dirinya memberontak sedikit sambal mengeluarkan serapah.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kantor. Dan aku yakin tenagamu saat ini sudah siap untuk permainan kita Naru-_koi_" tangan laki-laki tersebut mengelur halus pipi chubby Naruto yang sedikit mengalami memar.

"Biarkan aku pergi" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

Ketakutan?

Tentu saja. Jika kalimat yang ia keluarkan mengundang amarah, ia yakin mala mini dirinya akan mendapatkan memar tambahan dan dia akan melakukannya hubungan intim dengan bringas.

"Hemm? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu _Ka-san_ dan kyuu-_nii_, aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku nggak mau dipenjara ini terus-menerus"

Ya, air matanya kini mulai menitik menggaris diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau tak bisa kemana-mana. Lagipula mereka mengganggapmu telah tiada"

Laki-laki dengan wajah _stoic_nya ini menciptakan kissmark di leher tan milik Naruto dengan kasar..

"Arghhh~"

"Kenapa? Kini kau menyukainya?" seringaian terukir di wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Aku mau pulang!"

Oh tidak, nada bicara Naruto meninggi sambal menatap tajam wajah laki-laki dihadapannya.

BUGH!

Kini terlihat setitik darah di sudut bibir Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia salah menggunakan nada bicara tinggi kepada laki-laki yang masih menindihnya.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar ternyata!"

Laki-laki tersebut bangkit mengbil utasan tali dan menatap horor Naruto. Wajah Naruto kian menunjukkan raut ketakutan. Ya, kejadian seperti malam-malam biasanya. Kejadian sepanjang 4 bulan lamanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kini Naruto kembali memberontak.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, laki-laki tersebut mengikat dengan kasar tangan Naruto pada tali yang terikat di setiap sisi ranjang. Melawan? Bahkan mencoba mencegah tangannya tetap terbebas ia tak sanggup. Hanya kakinyalah yang masih dapat merasa bebas. Tidak, itu bukan bebas. Ia tau bahwa laki-laki itu akan menyetubuhinya seperti biasa. Menyetubuhi dengan kasar dan makian bahkan meninggalkan memar di tubuh Naruto.

16 tahun. Bahkan umur 16 tahun untuknya kini seperti taka da artinya lagi. Ia sudah ternodai dan kotor. Keperjakaannya hilang sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Ya, laki-laki brengsek dihadapannyalah yang mengambil keperjakaannya dan mengurungnya tanpa memberikannya kesempatak keluar sedikitpun.

"Meski memar seperti ini kau tetap menarik dan menggoda"

JLEB~

"ARGGHHH~!"

Tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun, masih dengan wajah stoicnya, ia langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Naruto. Sakit? Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa dilakukan remaja berusia 16 tahun itu? Tentu saja berteriak dan hanya bisa menahan sakit hingga air matanya keluar.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sakit" Naruto berusaha keras menahan sakitnya.

"Diam!"

PLAK~

Oh, tamparan? Ya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah mungil Naruto. Naruto benar-benar merasa benci dengan laki-laki dihadapnnya ini. Naruto merasa hanya sebagai boneka seks untuknya. Merelakan dirinya disentuh setiap malam dengan kesakitan dan kepedihan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang mencoba menahan sakit, laki-laki tersebut langsung aksi in-out dengan cepat. Tak taukah kau hai lelaki, kalau peuda dihadapanmu itu erasakan rasa sakit yang teramat.

"Ah… Argh~ Sa… Sa.. Saki… Sakiit. Keluarkaaa … ahh!"

Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tali yang mengikatnya. Badannya seperti terbanting akan permainan laki-laki brengsek tersebut.

"Ber.. Berhentii~ Aggh~"

"Ahhh~ Ahh"

Ya, laki-laki tersebut terus-terusan menuput _G-spot_ milik Naruto. Oh ayolah. Mungkinkah Naruto perlu memikkirkan keduanya, antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Air mata mengalir deras dari wajah Naruto. Ia menginginkan semua ini berakhir.

"Berhenti!"

Sliip~

Terus, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan dengan kasar.

"Arghh~!"

"dank au terlihat menikmatinya" seringainyapun muncul seraya melakukan hal mesum pada bocah 16 tahun tersebut.

"Tid.. ahh~. Aku tidak menik .. ahhhh~"

'Kyuu-_nii_, tolong Naru' batin Naruto meringis.

Permaina itu cukup membuat Naruto kehilangan tenanganya. Ya, ia kini mulai kelelahan. Ia sudah klimaks sebanyak 5 kali, namun lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhinya ini bahkan belum sekalipun klimaks. Dencitan bunyi dari ranjang yang seidkikt bergoyang terdengar mendapingi suara kesakitan dan desahan Naruto. Ya tuhan, bahkan sampai ranjangpun terbawa dalam gerakan permainan mereka. Bukan, itu bukan permainan mereka, melainkan permainan laki-laki dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Ahhh~ … Ahh… Ahh…"

Sepertinya desahan yang dikeluarkan Naruto justru membuat nafsu laki-laki tersebut meningkat. Terlihat semakin bertamabh kecepatan laki-laki tersebut meng-in-out-kannya. Oh, Naruto nyaris kewalahan.

"Aku..datang Naru"

"Ahhhhh~"

Ya, laki-laki tersebut menanam benih di dalam. Matanya yang masih terlihat datar tanpa rasa bersalah menatap wajah Naruto yang senduh.

"Hah… Hah.. Hah.."

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Laki-laki tersebut mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya dan terlihat cairannya sedikit keluar dari lubang Naruto. Matanya kembali menatap Naruto yang mulai tenang dengan aturan nafasnya. Ya, Naruto tertidur.

Ntahlah, mungkinkah dia tertidur atau terlelap, laki-laki tersebut tampak tak memikirkannya. Yang ia tahu mungkin Naruto harus melayaninya dan mau nggak mau harus tetap melayaninya jika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tertidur dengan cairan semen yang mebasahi bagian perut hingga pahanya. Ayolah, haruskah ia tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Laki-laki tersebut mengambil ponsel dari jasnya sambal memakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Karin, bersihkan sekarang!"

"Baik tuan muda"

Sepertinya tanpa menjelaskan apapun, perempuan yang ditelpon oleh laki-laki tersebut sudah mengerti.

"permisi tuan muda"

Dengan segan, perempuan berbaju maid itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto disetubuhi laki-laki tersebut tadi.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Bersihkan, dan jangan lupa mengunci pintunya. Jika kau lupa, maka akupun tak akan lupa memotong kepalamu tanpa segan" ancamnya saat beranjak dari Kasur.

"baik tuan muda"

Perempuan tersebut sedikit menunduk hingga tuan muda-nya menghilang dari pandangannya. Maid bernama Karin tersebut menatap sedih dan miris tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak seperti mayat diatas Kasur.

Dengan hati-hati Karin membersihkan cairan tersebut dari Kasur dan mengganti seprai tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Ia yakin, kalopun Naruto terbangun pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, dudukpun akan terasa sakit.

Karin sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan ini selama Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengganti seprai yang kotor penuh cairan hubungan intin tuan muda-nya dan pemuda manis tersebut, membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari cairan tersebut pula, hingga menyediakan pakaian ganti. Karin dilarang memakaikan Naruto baju ganti, cukup menyediakannya saja. Tapi, Karin yakin, baju itu akan sangat kebesaran untuknya. Atau mungkin tidak dipakai sama sekali dengannya karena lelahnya yang teramat.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu" Karin memakaikan seliut pada tubuh Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Pasti orang tuamu sedang resah menunggu dan mencarimu selama 4 bulan ini" Karin meletakkan pakaian baru di tepi ranjang.

Dengan perlahan Karin keluar ruangan, menutup pintu dengan pelan dan tak lupa menguncinya. Ya tuha, jika saja ia lupa menguncinya, ia yakin ancaman tuan muda-nya akan segera terwujud. Mungkin kepalanya akan dijadikan pajangan.

Keesokan hari.

Naru merasa sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengerjap bangun dan mengucek sedikit matanya yang masih terpejam. Ya, pagi datang dan matahari terlihat tengah meninggi. Seperti biasa, saat ia bangun (setelah bercinta –er- diperkosa lebih tepatnya), ia telah mendapati tubuhnya bersih, seprai dan selimut yang ia lihat tadi malam telah berubah. Bahkan tersedia pakaian baru untuknya.

Naruto mencoba duduk namun seperti dugaan Karin, ia tak bisa. Permainan kasar laki-laki tersebut membuat bokongnya sangat terasa sakit. Naruto dengan pelan mencoba duduk dan mengambil pakaian di tepi ranjang. Ia mencoba memakai kemeja. Ayolah, kemejanya saja sudah teramat besar. Narutopun tak sanggup jika harus bangkit dari Kasur dan memakain celana. Ia membiarkan selimu menutupi perut hingga kakinya.

"Aku kangen teman-temanku" setitik air mata mulai menetes kembali di wajah Naruto.

"Apa mereka tidak mencariku?"

**Naru's Memory on**

"_Ohayouuu_~"

"Hey Naru-_chan_, bisakah kau tidak berteriak sekali saja?" gaara mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan kawan kecilnya itu.

"Setiap pagi kelas kau sajikan dengan teriakanmu" shikamaru yang terbangun karena teriakan Naruto turut berdecak kesal.

"maaf Gaara, aku kan Cuma pengen memberikan semangat pagi , _ttebayo_" cengiran khas Naruto muncul.

"Ck, kau ini. Ada aja alasanu" gaara kebali membaca buku.

"Haha, _Gomen ne_~"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan duduk di bangku tepat di depan Gaara.

"Hey, kalian tau tidak, a…." tiba-tiba Lee muncul.

"TIDAAAK~" jawab seluruh isi kelas dengan keras dan membuat Lee sweatdrop .

"_Baka_, aku belum menyampaikan apa-apa" kesal Lee melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kan kau bertanya, kami tau atau tidak?" jawab Naruto menatap Lee innocent.

"_urusai_, makanya dengarkan dulu"

"memangnya ada apa, hooaaam" Shikamaru mencoba memperhatikan Lee.

"Aku jadian dengan sakura-chan"

"_HONTOU_?" suara dari kelas tersebut terdengar menggema.

Ayolah, sepagi itu sudah membuat heboh kelas.

"haha, mana mungkin Sakura-_chan_ mau denganmu" ledek Naruto.

"Diam kau. Aku serius, tadi pagi aku baru saja menembaknya. Dan dia langsung menerimaku"

Hari ini hati Lee sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Ya, kalau begitu traktirlah kami makan" Neji yang sedari tadi tak ikut bergeming mulai angkat bicara.

"Boleh, istirahat nanti aku akan mentraktir kalian" jawab Lee bahagia.

"benarkah? Waah Lee, sakura tidak salah memilihmu. Kau memang cocok dengan sakura" Naruto berteriak senang.

Seluruh temannya menatap intens Naruto.

"Ya, aku tau kau mengatakannya karena ingin aku mentraktir ramen untukmu kan?" ledek Lee.

"hehe" cengir Naruto.

Semua temannya memaklumi tingkah Naruto. Pencinta ramen semertinya akan mudah luluh jika sudah ditawarkan ramen, makanan favoritnya.

**Naru's Memory Off**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Naruto menoleh kesumber suara. Daun pintu itu berbunyi, mungkin maid Karin membawakan sarapan untuknya.

Ceklek~

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Karin dengan pakaian maidnya membawakan nampan berisi sarapan. Tak lupa terlihat diluar seorang dengan badan tegap dan tinggi yang terlihat sama seperti laki-laki yang memperkosanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Mungkin menjaga Naruto agar tidak mencoba melarikan diri.

"Sarapan anda Naruto-_sama_" Karin meletakkan sarapan Naruto di atas meja yang berada disamping ranjang.

Naruto tak membuka suara. Ia hanya menatap sendu seisi ruangan.

"Makanlah, jangan dibuang terus. Tuan muda akan marah jika anda tidak makan. Kalo anda tidak makan, saya khawatir anda bisa…"

"Mati! Ya, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah mati" nada bicara Naruto meninggi menatap nyalang maid tersebut.

"jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto-_sama_. Saya tau apa yang Naruto-_sama_ rasakan" Karin berdiri di samping Naruto yang terduduk di atas ranjang.

"kau tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku Cuma mau bebas, aku mau keluar dari sini. Ini dimana, bahkan akupun tidak tau ini dimana" air mata Naruto kembali menetes.

"Jangan menangis Naruto-_sama_. Maaf, saya tidak bisa mebantu apa-apa. Saya tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini. Saya permisi dulu Naruto-_sama_"

Karin berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali menguncinya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya Sui" Karin mencoba tetap tenang.

"sudahlah, dia bukan urusan kita. Jika kita berani mengganggu milik tuan muda, maka kita akan kehilangan kepala kita" laki-laki bernama suigetsu menarik tangan hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersbut dan menjauh.

Sedangkan di ruangan itu, Naruto menatap lapar sarapan dihadapannya. Oh tentu saja, saat ini perutnya keroncongan. Rasa lapar mulai menjalar dan ..

Nyam~ Naruto memakan sedikit sarapan tersebut. Omurice dengan segelas susu coklat hangat. Mungkin bisa dilihat Naruto hanya memakan 3 sendok saja untuk menahan lapar sejenak.

Naruto mencoba berjalan dan berdiri di depan jendela yang dapat dilihat serambi ruangan tersebut. Naruto bisa melihat hamparan hutan. Oh, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menebak itu daerah apa. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya hutan yang dilebati dengan pepohonan.

Jika ia mencoba melarikan diri, haruskah ia hanya berlari mengelilingi hutan tersebut. namun, kemana ia harus berhenti jika ia tidak tahu ujung hutan itu ada di mana.

"orang bodoh macam apa bisa tinggal ditengah hutan sendirian seperti ini?" dengus kesal Naruto.

"kalaupun ada jalan, pasti hanya ada satu jalan menuju keluar hutan ini. Kemanalah ujung hutan ini?" Naruto melipat kedua kakinya dan memandang langit biru seperti matanya sappire yang indah miliknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain hutan, langit dan matahari" Naruto menatap sayu langit biru tersebut.

"Aku mau bebas, aku mau pergi keluar"

"…"

To Be Continue

Minna, makasih ya sebelumnya udah mau riview. Map, rape nya nggak jago bikin. Cuma sekedar gambaran aja. Nah, buat chapter yang ini gimana? Ini lagi mood banget makanya bisa bikin sampai 2000 word xD, haha. Oh iya jangan lupa review lagi yah, semoga saya dapet semangat dan kemajuan buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sayapun tak tau siapa laki-laki yang sudah mengambil keperjakaannya Naruto, kyaaaa~


	3. Chapter 3 : can you kill me?

Cast :  
>Sasuke 26 tahun<br>Naruto 16 tahun

Other cast :  
>Gaara 17 tahun<br>Neji 17 tahun  
>Kyuubi 20 tahun<br>Itachi 28 tahun  
>and many more (tergantung jalan cerita)<p>

Center pairing SasuxNaru

Disclamier : MK's SasuNaru

Summary : Oke, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari menyenangkan buat Naruto, bermain dan bertanding bola basket bersama timnya. Namun apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan selain menangis dan menahan sakit. "Naru rindu dunia naru?" ucapnya sesegukan. "seseorang tolong Naru" harapnya memandang rembulan. [Sasuke x Naruto]

Chapter 3 : Can you kill me?

"aku mau bebas, aku mau keluar" tangannya menempel pada pintu kaca yang tengah terkunci rapat.

Matanya yang sendu memandang langit cerah. Ayolah, cerahnya langit kini seperti taka da artinya buat Naruto tanpa kebebasan.

"Harusnya hari ini aku ikut bersama gaara, Neji dan yang lainnya untuk bertanding"

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan tim basket sekolahku?"

"apa mereka bisa menang?"

Please Naruto, saat ini yang perlu kamu pikirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dirimu memikirkan tim basket sekolahmu. Kebebasanmu kini jauh lebih penting, apakah tak terpikir lagi saat mengingat teman-temanmu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka"

Tangannya menjauh dari pintu kaca tersebut. kini dirinya hanya duduk terdiam memandang langit biru dan hamparan pepohonan. Apalagi yang bisa ia tatap ssetiap hari selain itu.

Ruangan itu terlihat mewah, bahkan Naruto bisa membandingkan kemewahan ruangan tersebut dengan kamarnya atau mungkin dengan rumahnya. Kamar Naruto yang masih ia sukai nuansa orange bahkan tidak sampai sepertiga ruangan tersebut. namun, ia tak butuh semua itu, yang ia inginkan saat ini keluar dan bebas bermain dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Sepertinya duduk dilantai tanpa menggunakan alas apapun, memandang langit yang semakin silau berhasil membuat rasa kantuk dan lelah Naruto berkunjung. Perlahan tubuhnya menempel pada pintu kaca menyamping dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Ia tertidur dengan segera.

**Naru's Memory on**

"permainanu semakin bagus saja Nar"

"terima kasih Lee" cengir Naruto.

"aku yakin, tim kita bakalan memanangkan pertandingan musim ini" Gaara muncul dengan mengelap tetesan keringat.

"apalagi dengan permainan dan pemain terbaik tim kita, Naruto" sambung Neji.

"Jangan meujiku terlalu berlebihan. Basket ini kan permainan tim, bukan permainan personal"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terbengong sesaat menatap intens Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Naruto kaget dengan ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nar?" Gaara memegang kening Naruto.

Merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto panas atau tidak? Mungkin.

"memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mulai dibuat bingung dengan tingkah teman-temannya.

"Sejak kapan dirimu bisa berkata sebijak itu?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara dan menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?"

"Baka, tidak~ hanya saja, Naruto yang kami tau itu sedikit…." Gaara memberikan isyarat 'bodoh'.

"sedikit bodoh?" sambung Naruto menangkap isyarat Gaara.

Semuanya mengangguk sepaham dan sependapat dengan Gaar.

"kalian jahat~ memangnya sekali saja aku berbicara sedikit dewasa tidak boleh?" wajahnya sedikit menekuk, ya itu merajuk.

"iya, ayo aku traktir ramen" bujuk Lee.

"Horeee~ ayoo"

Seperti biasa, moodnya selalu berubah bahagia setelah mendengar kata ramen.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee berjalan bersama menuju kantin melewati ruangan guru. Naruto sibuk mengajak teman-temannya berbicara dengan seribu , bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak bicara untuk sehari saja.

BRUKK!

Naruto terduduk dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. Semua teman-temannya menatap syok.

"Ittai~" Naruto mengelus bokongnya.

"Gomen ya, naru nggak sengaja" Naru bangkit dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang telah ia tabrak.

Itu bukanlah sebuah tabrakan yang disengaja oleh Naruto. Seseorang yang mengambil beberapa lebaran dokumen dilantai bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang selesai membungkuk.

"taka pa-apa, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan dikoridor" jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baik. Permisi"

Naruto dan teman-temannya langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kantin sekolah.

Kantin

Naruto dengan lahap memakan ramen dan tak peduli tatapan maklum teman-temannya.

"aku sepertinya baru melihat laki-laki tadi" guman Kiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Huh? Laki-laki yang mana?" Naruto mengunyah sambal menatap penasaran Kiba.

"laki-laki yang kau tabrak tadi" jawab kiba mengaduk jus orage nya.

"Benar. Mungkinkah dia murid baru?"

"atau guru baru?" sambung Neji.

"atau mungkin hanya staff sekolah baru?" lanjut shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu. Dan aku tak mau tau. Ramen dan perutku saat ini lebih penting daripada laki-laki itu" Naruto melanjutkan aksi memakan ramennya.

"kau ini, susah banget diajak bicara selain ramen" dengur kesal Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai~ , lagi pula gara-gara dia pantatku sampai sekarang masih sakit" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"salah sendiri, makanya kalau jalan lihat kedepan, bukannya ngomong dan mata kemana-mana" celetuk gaara.

Tak ayalnya kyuubi dan gaara. Mereka berdua memang terlihat kasar dan cuek dengan Naruto, namun itulah sisi peduli mereka akan Naruto. Kyuubi, Gaara dan Naruto sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Narutopun memaklumi sikap cuek temannya itu.

"sudahlah, kalian dari tadi menyalahkan aku terus"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sisa ramen dimangkoknya.

**Naru's memory off**

Hangat. Kenapa lantai dan kaca ini terasa hangat.

"kenapa begitu hangat?"

Matanya masih belum snaggup membuka lebar. Seingatnya ia duduk di tepi pintu kaca hanya menggunakan kemeja yang berhasil menutup tubuhnya hingga paha. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang rasanya terasa begitu hangat? Apakah sudah terlalu siang? Apakah matahari sudah meninggi?

Naruto mengerjap dan mencoba membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat selimut berwarna orange menutupi tubuhnya dan kini ia mulai sadar, ia bukan berada di tepi pintu kaca itu lagi, melainkan diranjang.

"Eh?"

"kenapa aku di sini? Apa Karin yang membawaku di sini?"

"Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin Karin mampu mengangkat tubuhku" rutuk dirinya sendiri.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya. Lain kali, jika kau mnegantuk tidurlah di Kasur, jangan di lantai"

Laki-laki itu muncul kembali. Ia mulai mendekatin Naruto yang masih terbaring.

"Apakah kau terlalu meirndukanku sampai tertidur di lantai?"

"Eugh~"

Laki-laki tersebut meraih tengkuk Naruto dan memberi kissmark. Ayolah, bahkan bekas yang kemarin, 2 hari yang lalupun belum hilang. Sekarang naru harus menerima yang baru lagi?

"Hentikan~"

Naruto mencoba menghentikan aksi biasa laki-laki tersebut dengan mendorong tubuh laki-laki tersbeut. Terlihat tidak mungkin, namun Naruto tetep kekeh mendorong.

"kenapa? Bukannya kau merindukanku?" tangannya mengelus halus bibir cherry Naruto yang sedikit membengkak.

"Tidak~" Naruto masih mendorong tubuh besar laki-laki tersbeut.

"yang aku rindukan saat ini adalah kaa-san, kyuu-nii dan teman-temanku. Bukan dirimu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada semakin pelan menahan berat tubuh dan tekanan tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

Dengan kasar laki-laki tersebut menanggalkan kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto dan kini Naruto kembali naked.

Naruto mulai sadar, ia telah melakukan kesalahan dalam ucapannya. Tidak. Hal buruk akan terjadi lagi. Siap? Mau tidak mau harus siap, toh dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tangan kanan pucat itu mencengram kedua tangan Naruto ke atas kepala Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok junior milik Naruto dengan tempo cepat.

"Aghmmmm~ Ummmm~"

Naruto mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak mendesah. Namun,

"Ahhhhh~"

Hanya dengan handjob Naruto sudah klimaks.

"Lihat, dengan perlakuan seperti ini saja kau sudah klimaks" tanpa jijik laki-laki tersebut menjilatin cairan tersebut dihadapan Naruto.

"tenang saja, malam ini aku ingin bermain sabar denganmu" bisiknya sambal sesekali menjilati cuping Naruto.

Dengan menggunakan cairan Naruto sebagai pelumas, laki-laki tersebut memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Naruto.

"Arghh~" Naruto melengkungkan badannya menahan rasa aneh kembali.

"kenapa? Kau ingin menambah?"

Jleeb~

Kini laki-laki tersebut langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya. Setitip air mata jatuh di sudut mata Naruto. Naruto mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan teriakannya.

Dengan tempo yang seenaknya, ia menggerakkan jarinya didalam lubang Naruto dengan cepat. Sekarnag seperti biasa, Naruto kembali merasakan perasaan aneh. Nikat? Sakit? Ntahlah, tubuhnya dan pikirannya tak sejalan saat ini.

"AAAAHHHH~"

Laki-laki tersebut terus menubruk G-Spot milik Naruto.

"AAAHHH~"

"aku selalu berhasil menemukan titik ini. Iya kan, sayang?"

Ia mengeluarkan jarinya yang masih basah dengan cairan Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan aura yang tak baik di sekitarnya. Laki-laki tersebut akan memulai inti permainan ini.

JLEB~

"ARGHH~"

Tetap sakit seperti biasanya. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa skait jika dimasuki dengan kasar dan sekali kentakan seperti itu.

"Sa…sa… sakit"

"Diamlah~ aku tau kau merindukan ini"

Dengan tempo cepat laki-laki tersebut menggenjot dan membuat tubuh Naruto yang nyaris terbanting-banting saking keras dan kencangnya. Miliknya berhasil terus menerus menubruk G-spot Naruto.

'kyuu-nii, ini sakit. Tolong naru kyuu-nii' batin naru dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir deras.

"ARGHH~ Ahhhhh~ Ahhhh~"

Naruto sudah klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya. Seperti dugaan Naruto, laki-laki tersebut tidak akan berhenti sampai ia kliaks didalam lubang Naruto. Seperti mengalami perbandingan, 1:5. Naruto harus klimaks 5 kali dan barulah laki-laki tersebut klimaks.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~ aku sudah~~ ahhh~, le…le.. Aaaah" tubuhn Naruto terus bergerak seiring gerakan genjotan laki-laki tersebut.

"tak ingatkah kau? Aku akan berhenti kalau aku sudah klimaks?"

Tangannya meremas keras tangan Naruto.

"AARRGH~"

Remasannya meninggalkan jejak merah pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tak bisakah laki-laki tersebut memperlakukannya lebih manusiawi lagi? Apa tidak bisakah seidkit ia memandang Naruto sebagai manusia yang masih memiliki harga diri? Terlebih lagi ia adalah remaja berusia 16 tahun.

Genjotan laki-laki tersebut semakin cepat dan semakin dala. Tangan Naruto melemas, bahkan tak sanggup meremas seprai untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahhhhh~"

"Hahhhh~ Haaahhhh~"

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah ia bis amerasakan laki-laki tersebut klimaks. Dengan kasar pula laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Naruto.

"Euughmmm~"

Naruto mencoba menahan perih pada bokongnya.

"Saat ini kamu milikku. Nggak ada yang bisa kau milki selain aku. Dan ruangan ini seterusnya akan menjadi duniamu" tatapannya begitu memburu.

Tatapan narutopun hanya sendu. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pernyataan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Dengan kasar, laki-laki tersebut mencium Naruto.

"Jika beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu lagi , maka kau…"

"akan mati?" sambung Naruto.

Mata laki-laki tersebut terlihat membulat menatap sedikit benci Naruto.

"Apa.. apa kau akan membunuhku? Hah~" nafasnya masih terdengar berantakan.

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sa.."

BUGH~

Belum selesai Narutoberbicara, laki-laki tersebut telah mendaratkan sebuah hantaman keras.

"kenapa kau tidak menghabisi aku sekarang? Aku bahkan nggak mau hidup lagi setelah ini" air mata Naruto kembali jatuh .

BUGH~

Kembali satu hantaman mendapat di wajah Naruto. Kini wajah Naruto nyaris dipenuhi lebam.

"Bisakah kau diam?" nadanya terdengar meninggi.

"untuk apa aku membunuhmu?"

Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendengat ucapan laki-laki di depannya.

"Ya, mungkin kau tidak membunuhku dengan langsung. Kau mungkin tidak akan membunuhku dengan langsung menembakku, atau menusukku dengan pisau, atau mungkin meracuniku, mungkin…"

BUGH~

"mungkin kau akan membunuhku perlahan, selama 4 bulan lamanya kau perlahan berhasil nyaris membunuhku"

Mata laki-laki tersbeut kini dipenuhi amarah.

"memang tidak membunuhku secara langsung. Tapi bisakah kau langsung membunuhku sekarang?" mata Naruto sudah terlihat sembab akibat tangisannya.

PLAKK~

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dan setitik darah muncul di sudut bibir Naruto. Laki-laki tersbeut menatap nyalang Naruto. Laki-laki tersebut langsung bangkit, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Kaa-san, kyuu-nii" air matanya kembali menetes.

Setiap hari yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya menangis, menahan sakit dan perih. Lelahnya saat itu membuatnya tertidur dengan jatuhnya setitik air mata yang menggaris diwajahnya.

Keesokan harinya

Wajah penuh memar dengan mata yang sembab memandang sudut-sudut ruangan. Apa yang ia cari? Tatapannya terlihat membidik, seperti menginginkan sesuatu. sampai akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada cermin rias yang besar tepat bersebrangan dengan ranjang yang ia tempati saat ini.

Dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit, Naruto berjalan mendekati cermin tersebut. matanya sedikit menatap benci bayangannya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dari dulu?"

"dasar bodoh" rutuknya mengepal tangannya.

Matanya kembali mencari sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Nyaris putus asa tak menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, Naruto mengambil sepatu sekolahnya saat ia di bawa ke ruangan tersebut. sepatu tersebut ia genggam kuat sambal menatap cermin tersebut.

PRAANG~

Naruto melempar sepatunya dan menyebabkan cermin tersebut pecah membentuk kepingan-kepingan. Tak terpikir lagi oleh Naruto, apakah orang diluar ruangan tersbeut mendengar aksi Naruto tersebut. dengan sedikit rasa gemetar, Naruto mengambil salah satu kepingan kaca tersebut.

Naruto dapat mendengar langkah sepatu dan seseorang mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut yang masih terkunci mungkin. Naruto meletakkan ujung kepingan tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya yang siap untuk di sayat.

"kaa-san, kyuu-nii maafkan naru" air matanya kembali jatuh.

"teman-teman, naru sayang kalian" sentuhan kepingan kaca tersebut berhasil membuat setitik dari keluar.

Tangan seseorang menahan tangan Naruto saat akan menyayat nadinya tersebut. dengan kasar menyamppakkan kepingan kaca tersebut dan menatap nyalang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nadanya benar-benar meninggi.

"apa kau tidak bisa liat? Mengakhiri hidup? Jika kau tak mau membunuhku, maka biar aku yang membunuh diriku sendiri" tangisan Naruto pecah dalam ruangan tersebut.

Naruto bisa melihat jelas maid Karin dan penjaga berbadan besar Suigetsu sedang menonton pertunjukkan yang mengesalkan itu.

PLAK~

Naruto mengelus pipinya yang terasa terbakar.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto terdiam dan bahkan tak berani menatap mata laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Sui, bawakan rantai sekarang. Karin, bersihkan ini" dengan nada meninggi laki-laki tersebut memerintah dan menggeret Naruto ke ranjang.

"Baik tuan muda"

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar kata rantai. Apa yang kali ini akan dilakukannya. Ya, Naruto kembali ingat saat sebelumnya ia juga sempat mencoba bunuh diri, selama seminggu laki-laki tersbeut mengikatnya dengan tali (seperti pemasungan). Dan Naruto tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bunuh diri.

Sui datang dengan rantai sepanjang 1 meter. Karinpun telah selesai membersihkan kepingan kaca tersebut.

"Singkirkan semua barang-barang ini dari ranjang sejauh 1 meter, jangan ada satu barangpun yang bisa di dekati Naruto"

Sui langsung menjauhi meja dan berbagai perabotan lainnya dari ranjang. Dengan kasar, laki-laki tersebut merantai kaki kiri Naruto pada ujung ranjang. Oke, berapa lamakah ia akan diperlakukan seperti ini? Seminggu? 2 minggu? Atau mungkin sebulan?

"Dengan ini kau tak akan bisa macam-macam, diam dan jangan banyak tingkah atau aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih parah" ucapnya bringas.

Laki-laki itu tergambar sangat jahat. Jelas saja, ia yang menculik Naruto, memperkosa Naruto dan sekarang ia memasung Naruto lagi. Siapa yang tak akan mengatakan jahat pada laki-laki itu?

Naruto bungkam dan tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Laki-laki tersebut langsung keluar ruangan di susul suigetsu. Karin mendekati Naruto sambal membawakan kotak obat untuk mengobati sedikit luka di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tak perlu diobati"

"jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto-sama" ucap Karin sopan.

"aku Cuma mau mati, aku capek hidupku seperti ini terus"

Dengan terpaksa Karin menarik tangan Naruto dan memberikan tetesan betadin dan memplesternya.

"saya permisi dulu Naruto-sama. Maafkan saya tak bisa membantu apa-apa"

Karin menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam menatapi rantai yang kini memasung kakinya.

**Naru's Memory on**

Kelas Naruto kini gaduh, gaduh seperti biasa. Kalau tidak gaduh maka tidak akan seru. Semua karena wali kelas mereka Kakashi-sensei belum datang untuk mengajar mereka. Namun tiba-tiba suasana hening saat melihat 2 orang masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Iruka-sensei?" pikir Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak"

"selamat pagi , iruka-sensei"

"hari ini Kakashi sensei sementara akan digantikan oleh guru sementara" ucap Iruka-sensei sambal menuju seseorang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Nar, bukankah dia orang yang kau tabrak tempo hari?" gaar berbisik ke Naruto yang mulai menyadarinya.

"Iya, matilah aku" Naruto terlihat sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hey, kenapa mati? Memangnya kau akan diapakan sama dia?" Neji memandang heran Naruto.

"Siapa tau dia masih kesal padaku karena aku menabraknya, kemudian dia tidak menyukaiku dan membuat nilaiku jelek" Naruto mulai memikirkan masa negative dirinya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, lebay sekali dirimu ini" gaara hanya memandang kesal Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya….."

**Naru's Memory off**

"…. Mencintaimu"

Naruto tak dapat mendengar jelas kata sebelumnya. ia bahkan tak bisa melihat siapa yang kini berada di depannya. Terlihat seseorang yang berbadan besar dengan wajah tak jelas bagi Naruto mengelus halus wajahnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan seseorang berawak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam (?) menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Mimpi? Apakah ini mimpi? Ya, Naruto kini berada dalam mimpi.

Tunggu. Naruto mulai berpikir keras dalam pelukan laki-laki tersebut.

Tangan pucat?

Rambut dengan model pantat ayam?

Mungkinkah….?

Naruto mendongak dan melihat dengan jelas laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin?" Naruto serasa ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut, namun dirinya sepertinya terlanjur nyaman.

"Apa yang tak mungkin, sayang?"

"Hahh~!"

Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya diatur setenang mungkin.

"kenapa begitu berbeda?"

"Apa yang berbeda, dobe?"

Dengan penuh keterkejutan Naruto menatap seseorang yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

'sama. Tapi berbeda' batin Naruto.

"…."

To Be Continue

Huwaaaa~ saya ngerasa mesum sekali, atau saya ngerasa jahat sekali membuat naru tersiksa seperti itu, tapi ya sudahlah. Riview ya? Gimana? Hayooo~ ini tuh ceritannya (kasih gambaran diki), ceritanya alurnya nyampur, jadi setiap chapter akan dibawa ke alur mundur masa-masa sebelum Naruto berada di ruangan tersebut. terima kasih sudah mau baca


	4. Chapter 4 : a Kidnapper?

Cast :  
>Sasuke 26 tahun<br>Naruto 16 tahun

Other cast :  
>Gaara 16 tahun<br>Neji 17 tahun  
>Kyuubi 20 tahun<br>and many more

Disclamier : MK's SasuNaru

Summary : [Chapter 4] "Baik sensei". Naruto melemparkan senyuman sumringah hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Senyuman yang benar-benar menawan dan manis. 'benar-benar nggak salah' batin Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit seringainya yang tak sadari oleh Naruto. [SasukexNaruto]

Chapter 4 : Kidnapper?

'sama. Tapi berbeda' batin Naruto masih kalut dengan rasa bingungnya.

"ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" laki-laki tersebut mendekati Naruto sambal membawa nampan.

Naruto terlihat ingin menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut, namun apa yang ia bisa lakukan, kakinya dirantai dan terikat dengan ujung ranjang tersebut. laki-laki tersebut dapat melihat ketakutan dari wajah Naruto.

'apa aku membuat kesalahan?' batin Naruto mulai merasa keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"bangunlah, jangan tidur terus dobe" laki-laki tersebut menarik meja yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ranjang Naruto dna meletakkan nampan tersebut diatasnya.

Naruto masih diam tak mau menjawab sapaan laki-laki yang memanggilnya 'dobe'. Mulutnya masih tak mau terbuka dihadapan laki-laki tersebut.

"makan ini"

Laki-laki dengan kulit pucatnya mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dan siap-siap akan menyuapi Naruto.

'sudah 4 bulan aku tidak makan ramen' batin Naruto memandang sepiring nasi goreng tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut melihat raut wajah ekspresi Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"haruskah aku membelikanmu ramen?"

Ia meletakkan kembali piring tersebut diatas nampan. Mata Naruto membulat dan ia menatap penuh keterkejutan laki-laki tersebut. Naruto merasa, apakah laki-laki ini bisa mendengarkan isi hatinya?.

"Ramen apa yang kau mau?" lanjutnya.

"be.. be.. benarka? Ka.. kau akan membelikanku ramen?"

Sungguh. Kalimat terbata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto ini justru membuat laki-laki tersebut sedikit lega. Akhirnya ia mau berbicara dengannya. Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, laki-laki ini mengangguk pelan.

"a.. aku mau ramen ichiraku, _ttebayo~_"

Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit berbinar menyebutkan ramen kesukaan Naruto. Laki-laki di hadapannya mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan …

"Sai, belikan 2 ramen ichiraku sekarang"

Hanya mengeluarkan satu kalimat, laki-laki tersebut bangkit untuk menjauhkan meja dari ranjang Naruto. Ia mengambil segelas susu putih dan menyodorkan kepada Naruto.

"minumlah ini dulu"

Dengan gerak pelan dan sedikit menahan takut, Naruto mengambil susu tersebut yang terlihat dan terasa masih hangat. Naruto meminum perlahan susu tersebut.

"Jeruk?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan heran dan terkejut akan rasa susu tersebut. susu tersbeut rasa jeruk, rasa kesukaan Naruto.

"iya, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Aku tau kau sangat suka dengan jeruk"

Dengan sigap dan rona merah di wajahnya Naruto meneguk segelas susu tersebut tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

'dia tau aku suka ramen? Dia tau aku suka jeruk?' batin Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya sambal menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik gelas tersbeut.

'tapi kenapa dia tidak memberikanku sejak 4 bulan yang lalu'

(-_-)Naruto masih berpikiran speerti orang yang aneh. Kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu. Jika laki-laki tersebut memang bisa membaca pikirannya, pasti laki-laki tersebut akan tertawa lepas.

Naruto memberikan gelas kosong kepada laki-laki yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Naruto meminum susu jeruk tersebut. terlihat sisa susu di atas bibir Naruto. Tangan kanan laki-lkai tersebut mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sisa susu tersebut.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan terkejut dengan perlakuan laki-laki yang selama ini menyiksa dan memperkosanya tiap malam. Apa laki-laki ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Baru saja Naruto masih berkutat untuk berpikir, seseorang dengan jas hitam masuk. Aroma ramen yang dibawa laki-laki tersebut tercium oleh Naruto.

"Ramen" terlihat binar bahagia dari wajah Naruto.

"ini tuan. Sekalian saya letakkan dalam mangkuk" ia menyerahkan 2 mangkuk ramen yang berada di atas nampan dan meletakkannya dia ats meja tepat nampan berisi nasi goreng berada.

"bawa nasi goreng ini"

"baik tuan muda"

Laki-laki tersebut keluar membawa nampang dan hilang dari ruangan tersbeut. Naruto terlihat tidak sabar memakan ramen kesukaannya.

"makanlah"

Ia meletakkan meja kecil dan ramen dengan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Naruto.

"_itadakiamas_~"

Naruto dengan lahap memakan ramen tersebut. lahap dan bahagia. 4 bulan tidak dapat merasakan ramen rasanya bisa memakannya kembali memberikan kesenangan tersendiri buat Naruto. Naruto bahkan mulai lupa akan lebam yang masih menyisa di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Laki-laki dengan wajah stoic nya itu memandang lekat Naruto yang masih asik memakan ramennya. Matanya memandang seluruh tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya, hingan badan dan kakinya. Matanya memandang dalam dan membidik sehingga membuat Naruto menyadari kalau laki-laki tersebut tengah memandangnya.

'apakah setelah aku mendapatkan ramen ini, dia akan melakukan hal *itu* lagi padaku?'

Kini Naruto terlihat berpikir, memang terlihat tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Naruto berhenti memakan ramennya dan menunduk menatapi sisa ramen di hadapannya. Laki-laki tersebut kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang mendadak berhenti.

"ada apa?"

"…"

"kau tak ingin makan ramen kesukaanmu?"

"…."

"…."

"apakah.. setelah aku memakan ramen ini kau akan.."

"memperkosamu?" laki-laki tersebut langsung melanjutkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dan menatap takut laki-laki dihadapannya. Wajah laki-laki tersebut mendekat kea rah Naruto. Jika Naruto melakukan hal yang salah lagi, maka Naruto akan disiksa kembali. Naruto mencoba menjauh perlahan saat wajah laki-laki tersebut sedikit mendekat.

"makanlah. Aku tidak akan melakukan _itu_"

Tangannya mengelap beberapa tetes kuah ramen yang menempel di bibir Naruto dan mulai menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"benarkah?"

Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk pelan. Dengan lega Naruto kembali memakan ramennya tanpa mencoba berpikir kembali apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"otsukaresamadeshita~"

Naruto terlihat bahagia setelah menghabisakan 2 mangkuk ramen kesukaannya. Laki-laki tersebut mengambil mangkuk kosong tersebut dan meletakkannya jauh di meja sebelumnya.

"kalau lelah, tidur saja"

Laki-laki tersebut bangkit dan membawa nampang berisi mangkuk kosong.

"Sasuke~"

Laki-laki tersebut menghentikan langkah pertamanya yang hendak menjauhi ranjang Naruto. Dengan masih memasang wajah tak percaya laki-laki tersebut memandang Naruto. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Naruto.

"_Arigatou, sasuke-sensei_"

Laki-laki tersebut meletakkan kembali nampannya dan mendekati Naruto.

'apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?' batin Naruto mulai kalut melihat laki-laki yang ia panggil sasuke tersebut mendekatinya.

"_A-no_…"

CHUUPPP~

Laki-laki tersebut mencium sekilas bibir Naruto yang masih terasa ramen. Naruto terkejut atas perlakuan laki-laki tersebut.

"pertama kalinya kamu memanggil namaku lagi"

"eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menahan bingung.

"pertama sejak kejadian kau pertama kali kubawa ke sini"

Naruto terdiam dan sedikit rona di wajahnya terlihat.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei, dobe"

Tangannya mengelus halus wajah Naruto. Naruto terlalu nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke (laki-laki selama ini adalah sasuke).

"kalo teme?"

Laki-laki tersebut menghela nafasnya. Ia mencium kening Naruto singkat namun benar-benar penuh perasaan.

"terserahmu, dobe"

"Maaf~.."

Sasuke berbisik pelan di kuping kiri Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan bisiakan Sasuke dengan nada paraunya.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semua"

Naruto mengerti. Sasuke meminta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi atas dirinya selama 4 bulan ini. Naruto bisa merasakan kalao laki-laki ini memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku.." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"tak apa. Aku mengerti" tangan sasuke mengacak pelan surai blonde.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan mengumci kembali pintu ruangan tersebut setelah diirnya menhilang di balik pintu ruangan.

**Naru's Memory on**

"selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya akan menggantikan posisi Kakashi –_sensei_ untuk sementara sebagai guru matematika kalian"

Semua mata para gadis berbinar saat menatap pancaran dan tatapn Sasuke-sensei. Para laki-laki hanya diam dna mengangguk, mereka merasa tidak heran dengan kelakuan para cewek di sekolah mereka saat melihat laki-laki berkarisma seperti sasuke-sensei.

Naruto bener-bener mulai merasa takut. Bagaimna kalau nilai matematikanya semakin jelek karena insiden sebelumnya. Narutopun tak berani mnatap guru baru di depannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dan buat anda Sasuke, saya mohon kerja samanya"

"Terima kasih Iruka-_san_"

Iruka sensei keluar kelas dan Sasuke langsung memulai pelajaran yang terakhir kali disampaikan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Naruto, sepulang sekolah temui saya di ruang guru" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang melangkah keluar kelas.

"baiklah Sasuke-_sensei_"

'Aduh, apa ini insiden beberapa hari yang lalu?' batin Naruto gemetar.

"kenapa Sasuke-_sensei_ memanggilmu?" Shikamaru mengejutkan Naruto yang masih ketakutan memandang Sasuke-_sensei_ yang berjalan di koridor.

"Hah? Aku nggak tau. Mungkin kah ini ada hubungannya dengan…." Pikiran Naruto kalut.

"_Baka_! Jangan menyangkutkan dengan insiden itu. Toh, Sasuke-_sensei_ juga bilang dia nggak masalah dengan insiden itu" Gaara mengetuk pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengelur kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit. Naruto menpautkan bibirnya mencoba menebak dan menerka apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi pada dirinya.

~Sepulang sekolah~

Naruto dengan tangan gematar memegang knop pintu ruangan guru. Terdengar sepi di dalamnya, jelas saja sepi. Naruto mengulur waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian menghadapi _sensei_-nya itu. Ia tau selama pelajaran Sasuke-_sensei_ Naruto terlihat tidak tenang dan kalut, seakan akan terjadi sesuatu.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Oke, Naruto memulainya dengan mengetuk daun pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah Naruto. Untuk apa kau berdiri di depan pintu terus"

Suara dari dalam benar-benar tau. Bagaimana ia bisa sadar dan tau kalau Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu dna bagaimana ia tau ternyata yang sedang berdiir itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto membuka daun pintu dan ia bisa melihat ruangan yang penuh meja itu kini hanya di huni oleh Sasuke-_sensei_. Guru yang lainnya telah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"duduklah"

"ada apa _sensei_ memanggil saya kemari?" Naruto mempautkan jemari-jemari tangannya.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa nilai matemtikamu itu selalu jelek?" ia menunjukkan beberapa nilai matematika yang diperolah Naruto.

'Hah? Apa Cuma gara-gara ini?' batin Naruto geram.

"meskipun Cuma ini tapi ini berpengaruh pada nilaimu nanti"

"Eh?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut.

Apa _sensei_ dihadapannya ini dapat mebaca pikirannya?

"Begini saja, setiap hari senin dan rabu kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan denganku di kelas setelah pulang sekolah"

"Tapi _sensei_, saya ada latihan dengan tim basket setiap senin" Naruto mengingat jadwal latihan rutinnya menuju pertandingan antar sekolah yang selalu ditunggunya.

"Huft!" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa basket lebih penting dari nilai matematikamu?"

"_Eto_~ keduanya sama penting buatku" Naruto tertunduk karena merasa putus asa memberikan pilihan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan denganku Selasa dan Rabu setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Baik _sensei_"

Naruto melemparkan senyuman sumringah hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Senyuman yang benar-benar menawan dan manis.

'benar-benar nggak salah' batin Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit seringainya yang tak sadari oleh Naruto.

**Naru's Memory off**

Di kediaman Naruto terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat murung, badannya kurus seperti sudah mati. Pikirannya seperti terfokus pada satu objek yaitu foto laki-laki blonde dengan senyuman lebar yang tak lain adalah putra bungsunya Naruto yang telah menghilang 4 bulan. Mendengar kabar putranya meninggal karena kecelakaan ia maish tidak percaya sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat secara langsung mayat putranya. Polisi sudah mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah meninggal karena ditemukan beberapa barang milik Naruto tepat di lokasi kejadian. Sudah 1 bulan polisi menyelidiki kasus Naruto namun tak mendapatkan hasil sampai akhirnya polisi memastikan kalau Naruto sudah meninggal.

Pukulan keras bagi hati Kushina mendengar kematian putra bungsu. Putra yang sellau bermanja dengannya dan selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia meski diirnya tak didampingi Minato almarhum suaminya. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

Kyuubi paham betul bagaimana kesedihan yang tengah menimpa ibunya itu. Setiap hari ia mencoba mengurus ibunya. Memandikannya, memakaikan baju, memberi makan. Ia mencoba membuat ibunya bisa mneerima kepergian Naruto. Sebenarnya ia juga masih merasa tidak percaya atau kematian adik satu-satunya itu, namun penyelidikan yang polisi lakukan terlihat tak memberikan hasil dan menggambarkan kalau adiknya itu masih hidup.

"_Kaa-san_, .." kyuubi hanya bisa melihat ibunya benar-benar seperti orang mati. Ia hanya bisa mngawasi dari balik pintu.

"Naru, lihatlah bagaimana sedihnya kaa-san saat ini. Kenapa kamu pergi dengan cara seperti ini? _Kami-sama_, jika Naru benar-benar tiada, setidaknya tunjukkanlah mayatnya dihadapn kami agar kami bisa mlihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Jika ternyata ia memang masih hidup kembalikanlah dia dalam keluarga ini. Aku benar-benar nggak sanggup melihat keterpurukan _kaa-san_"

Kyuubi menutup mata dan mengatupkan tangannya. Air matanya seidkit mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Laki-laki menangis? Oh ini sudah diluar batas kesanggupan kyuubi menahannya.

"Laki-laki kok nangis?"

Kyuubi bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menghapus air mata dan mengelus halus pipinya. Kyuubi dengan sedikit sesegukan membuka mata dan melihat sosok di hadapnnya.

"Itachi?"

"Berhentilah menangis" ia mengapus kembali sisa tetesan air mata kyubi dan menangkupkan wajah kyuubi.

"Jika dirimu sedih siapa yang akan menghibur _kaa-san_ mu?"

Itachi mengelus surai merah kyuubi. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang tajam Itachi.

"kenapa?" itachi bingung dengan ekspresi kyuubi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Tentu saja hanya membuka pintu aku langsung masuk" jawab itachi.

"tapi pintunya kan sudah aku kunci?"

"oh itu, aku kan punya duplikat kunci rumahmu"

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya.

"DASAR KERIPUTTT! Sejak kapan kau punya kunci duplikatnya?"

"Sejak awal. Sejak kita bertemu dan kau tak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci rumahmu. Lalu aku langsung membuat duplikatnya, siapa tau aku bisa - " dengan santai Itachi menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KERIPUT MESUMM"

Kyuubi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum sambal mengikuti langkah cepat Kyuubi.

**Naru's Memory On**

"_Yattaa_~~~~~~!"

"Naruto, suaramu berisik sekali" gaar mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menggema di siang hari.

"_Ne_ gaara, liat. Nilai matematikaku 96" Naruto menunjukkan lembar ujian di hadpaan wajah gaara.

"EEHHHHH?"

Gaara memandang tak percaya nilai Naruto yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Neji , shikamaru, kiba, lee juga turut terkejut melihat hasil yang didapat Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya nilai matematika sebagus itu?" Neji memandang berulang lembaran hasil ulangan Matematika milik Naruto.

"Iya, padahal kau kan bodoh soal pelajaran matematika" Gaara turut mengomnetari dengan sakartis.

"Hey! Emang apa yang salah kalu nilai matematikaku lebih tinggi dari kalian?" Naruto mempautkan bibirnya menahan kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Selama ini kami tau kau itu lemah pada matematika, dank au setiap ulangan tidak akan pernah mencapai nilai 60" jawab Kiba.

"Iya, dan sekarang kau bisa dapat nilai yang bahkan mengalahkan nilai gaara yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi pada matematika" lanjut Shikamaru.

"contekan seperti apa yang kau pake?" Lee mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Heh! Enak tidak mencontek, aku mngeerjakannya sendiri"

Semuanya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas merasa bosan dengan kecurigaan teman-temannya.

"Aku mengikuti bimbingan khusus dari Sasuke-_sensei_"

"HEH?"

"Dia bilang jika aku tidak bisa memperbaiki nilai matematikaku maka aku tidak akan bisa naik kelas. Jadi dia memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukku" jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa hanya dirimu?" gaar kembali memberikan tampang curiga.

"Gaara, kau tau kan. Di kelas ini hanya Naruto yang benar-benar sulit mencapai nilai 60 pada pelajaran matematika" jawab Neji.

Naruto memandang kesal atas jawaban Neji. Terlihat menyindir dan mngejek dalam kalimatnya.

~_Sepulang sekolah_~

Naruto benar-benar bingung mencari buku catetan miliknya. Catatan matematika selama ia dibimbing oleh Sasuke-sensei. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, ia masih mengobrak abrik laci meja, loker untuk mencari catatannya.

"Aduh, dimana catatan itu. Aku benar-benar lelah mencarinya"

Naruto sudah merasa putus asa, jika ia terus emncarinya mungkin ia akan disekolah hingga larut malam. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Terlihat petang akan datang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sporty berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, dan berhasil membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil. Badannya besar dan tegap seperti seorang bodyguard.

"Apakah anda bernama Naruto?"

"iya"

Terdengar suara angin melewati keduanya. Keduanya mendadak hening.

"Permisi"

Naruto mencoba berjalan kembali melewati laki-laki tersebut. namun sebuah tangan menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto hendak berteriak, namun mulutnya di hadang oleh sebuah sapu tangan dan tangan laki-laki yang tak dikenal olehnya.

'Apa ini? _Kaa-san_! _Kyuu-nii_-'

Semuanya terasa gelap, ia tak bis amerasakan apa-apa lagi.

Naruto mengerjab mencoba membuka matanya. Berat? Tentu saja saat ini matanya terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka. Ia mencoba memandangi kondisi di sekitarnya. Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi baring dan duduk. Ia kembali memandangi sekitar.

Ruangan? Kamar? Ini bukan kamar miliknya. Dan ia yakin ini juga bukan di rumahnya. Ruangan ini terlalu mewah untuk rumah Naruto. Dimana ia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

"Hah?"

Naruto mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. ia bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenal kemudia membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius. Di culik? Penculikan? Ya, Naruto yakin dirinya kini di culik.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya melihat seseorang yang muncul dari pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf aku membawamu dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan"

Langkahnya pelan mendekati Naruto.

"Sasuke-_sensei_?"

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" wajah stoicnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku ada dimana?"

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan kau ada dimana, tapi yang jelas sekarang kau ada ditempat dimana tidak ada yang mengganggu kita berdua"

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mencoba mundur dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_sensei_ membawaku kemari?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus tanya kenapa?"

Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan _sense_i-nya.

"tentu saja Karena kau itu milikku"

"Maksud _sensei_?"

Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyerang leher jenjang milik Naruto. Ia menhisap, menjilat dan menggigit sehingga menimbulkan kissmark.

"Ahhh~"

Perlakuan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto mendesah. Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"_Sensei_, jangan~"

"…"

To Be Continue

Makasih ya yang udah mau review. Map baru bisa ngelanjutinnya, soalnya sibuk kuliah dan latihan seminggu kemarin. Map yang ini nggak bisa ngasih lemon dulu ^^ mungkin chapter selanjutnya mau nyoba BSDM tapi karena saya nggak jago mungkin ntar nggak bakalan aseem xD

Nah buat chapter ini jangan lupa review ya^^ terima kasih


End file.
